Well, thats interestin'
by Blood Thirsty Pirate
Summary: After a sudden shock...which you have to read..im not telling you, Jack Sparrow is left with Samantha...both unaware of a dangerous, life threatening adventure soon to come when she turns 18...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Sadly enough i have not created any of the familiar POTC character…but the unfamiliar ones are all mine..maharaja..ok im done

Not to start off with a cliché, but it was a dark and blustery night. Trees uprooted, roofs of the ocean side houses of Port Royal blown off, the sign from the local blacksmith shop ripped off and blown into the local well. Not a soul walked the streets, well except for two sopping wet ones. Nearly blown away from the howling winds and pelted with cold rain the black hooded figure walked down the dark sodden streets, accompanied by a shorter hooded figure, desperately grasping the hand of the taller. The form finally made its way down to the docks which was partly underwater from the waves and the high tide caused by the storm. The figure paused and frantically looked up and down, resting its gaze on a large black ships with billowing black sails. It would have been the Black Pearl if she wasn't lying at the bottom of the ocean from a previous and may I add disastrous adventure from ten years ago, but it was run by the same infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

The two hastened to the gangplank that furiously rocked back and forth, in rhythm with the ship. They ran up, nearly falling into the dangerous waves lapping at their feet and onto the slippery deck of the massive ship. A faint glow was emitted from the companionway that led to the cabin. The figures rushed to the door and restlessly banged against it. "JACK SPARROW? IS THERE A CAP'IN JACK SPARROW ON BOARD?" yelled a velvety female voice from the taller hooded being. The door swung open and a gun was quickly pointed at the woman's head, behind the gun stood Jack, black painted eyes wide. He wore his usual outfit, lacking his hat, coat and rum. He frowned and lowered his gun. "Who the bloody hell are you?" The woman huffed and lowered her hood. Underneath was a pale woman with fiery red hair pulled tightly back in a bun, her piercing blue eyes glared at Jack. "Oh. Its you." He lowered his gun completely, but kept it in hand. "Yes Jack, its me. Now are you goin' to let me in or have ye drowned yer manners in rum already?" "I have you know that we have run out of rum. And now that you brought it up and have pained my heart greatly I don't think I want to let you in." She let out an animal like growl and pushed her way past him, dragging the smaller hooded person behind her. "Well, if you insist."

He closed the door behind him and followed her into the warm room. In the center was a round table covered in maps, parchments with coordinates and notes scribbled on them, pencils, two empty rum bottles, and on the corner of a map laid his most prized possession, his black compass. He pulled up a red cushioned chair from the table and sat. He tossed his gun on top of a map, laced his fingers and placed his hands on his stomach. "How may I be of service, Rosemarie?" he said with a smug grin. She sighed and stood opposite Jack. "I can't stay long. I have come on behalf o' Gabriella." He raised his eyebrows "Ah. How is she…" he paused, tensed and backed his chair up. "Your not gonna slap me are you?" She shook her head, he relaxed and continued. "How is she doing?" She frowned. "She ran off wit some drunken fool." He let out a long sigh. "And how did this happen?" "A few nights ago while working at the bar there was a fight and she so happ'en to have saved one o' the men who had a bad wound to his stomach from a blade. He supposedly was the knight in shinin' armor she had been waitin' for. She eloped three days ago." Confused he asked. "Why was she working at a bar?" "'Cause she didn't want to do that line o' work anymore, she wanted to be more proper." He groaned, and let out an annoyed huff. After a short pause he looked up at her. "And what does this have to do with me?" "Well, if ye would have visited her in Tortuga more often, like you promised, ye would have found out she has been raisin' yer child for the past ten years." He nearly fell backwards on his chair as he gave her a bewildered look. "M-m-my what now?"


	2. Eight Years Later

Once again…I do not own the familiar POTC characters just the unfamiliar ones…

Eight Years Later

Long brown curly hair, identical to her fathers, blew gracefully behind her in the wind. She sucked in the cool salty sea air, letting the rising sun warm her, a wide smile grew across her tanned face. They were returning home, to Port Royal, after a five day journey, only to come back with a decaying lid of a wooden chest stamped with ancient writing and a silver snake bracelet. She didn't question her fathers choice of treasure but always wanted to know the story behind it, usually she would pester him about it till he broke down, but this piece of treasure seemed to preoccupy Jack and she didn't want to bother him…too much.

She jumped down from the ledge near the prow and ran up to the wheelwhere her father, Captain Jack Sparrow, stood, wardrobe no different, complete with hat and jacket. Looking as young as he did thirteen years ago. She just stared at him with wide emerald green eyes, smiling. He glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?" "When are you going to tell me about it?" she said, walking up to his side, keeping her gaze steady. "About what love?" She gave him a "you know what" look. "Father…" He raised both eyebrows this time. "Daughter." "Augh! The bloody chest lid!" He laughed and stared off into the horizon, at the oncoming dock. "Its something extremely special." "Well you could have fooled me…Of course it is, we traveled a long ways to get it, I assumed it meant something. What's the story? You know that's all I want." she looked up at him with hope. He just sighed. "That's a story for another time love."

She was about to push on but she saw the distant look in his eyes which meant something was going on, she would have asked what but she didn't want to stress him more than he probably was. She let out a sigh and leaned on the railing, staring out at the same docks she first met her father, that stormy night long ago, she frowned. "You think she wrote this time while I was gone?" she asked miserably, already knowing the answer. Ever since her mother left her with Rosemarie, Samantha Jade Sparrow had written her a letter every week, asking for a response but never getting one.

Jack snapped out of his trance and looked at the back of his daughters red leather jacket, similar to his own. "I'm sure she has this time love." He also knew the answer was 'No', but he never wanted to tell Sam that, he didn't want to hurt her, she was still his little girl. Even though she was turning 18 in just three days. She smiled sadly and turned to face her father. "Maybe since I'm turning 18 she sent a letter as a present." How he hoped that were true, he couldn't stand to spend another night listening to his daughter cry. "All the more reason she did." he smiled warmly. She smiled back and turned to face the dock again, awaiting the moment she would step foot on the land she loved the most.

Meanwhile…

"IAN FRANKLIN TURNER! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Elizabeth, waiting at the bottom of the grand marble staircase of their vast home. A spitting image of a young William Turner poked his head out from the door by the top of the staircase. He had his mothers eyes but the rest of his facial features were from his father, even the brown shoulder length hair that was now tied back. "You called mum?" he asked in a shaky voice, whenever his mother called his full name meant he was in deep trouble. She glared up at him, taking a deep breathe to calm her. "Get down here…NOW!" she waited arms down and close to the side of her golden evening gown, hands clenched tightly into fists. He sighed and trudged down the steps as if it were a death march. He stood in front of his mother, three inches taller but still under her control, with his head down.

"Would you like to tell me why Commodore Norrington is outside with two officers looking for you?" she asked nostrils flaring. After his falling out and then recovery in the past eighteen years James Norrington had finally regained his title, still with a few marks against his permanent record. "B-because he wanted to ask you on a date and the officers are here in case dad tries to kill him." he answered with a weak innocent smile that she didn't buy for a second. She grabbed him by the ear and forcibly lowered his head to hers "Owowowowow…" "Tell me now or I'll just let him have you." "I might have accidentally set fire to his carriage…" she yanked again. "Ow, ok…while he was still in it…but he was getting out." She huffed and let go, and looked out the window at the officers. Ian straightened and cupped his ear with his hand. "Now what?" She shot him a nasty look that widened his eyes and shut him up. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, you're bloody eighteen years old and you act like Will, he's thirteen and he still acts older than you! Even Isabella who's only eight acts more mature! This is the third time this month the Commodore had to come over. This time you're going with him. No questions asked and I'll try to persuade him to let you out by later tonight. Understood?" He nodded quickly and walked with her to the front door. She opened it and gave Ian a kiss on the cheek. He sighed and marched down the front steps into the carriage with the guards behind him, once all were inside the horses trotted along the cobble stoned streets pulling the carriage along to the brig.

"Elizabeth. May I have a word?" Norrington asked, standing in front of her as she stood in the doorway. "The only thing I want you to tell me is that my son will be home by 6 O'clock the latest, eight hours should be enough. Right?" He sighed, he knew not to argue with her when it came to talking about her children. "Ian will be home at 6 sharp." "Then its settled, good day Commodore." she turned and slammed the door, Norrington thought nothing of the rude gesture, he turned and mounted his horse, riding as fast as to get in all the torture he could in eight hours.

"Mum? What was that all about?" asked Isabella yawning and rubbing her bright green eyes, still in her nightgown. Elizabeth looked up the staircase, she knew Isabella worked alongside Ian, but Ian never admitted to it, he didn't want to get his only baby sister in trouble. She sighed, "Just your brother being taken to prison dear. Now lets get you dressed, Uncle Jack should be arriving soon." She walked up the stairs and guided young Isabella into her room. "Ooooh, prison? Usually he just gets a boring lecture." she said in an excited tone, ignoring the comment about her "uncle". Elizabeth raised her eyebrows as she helped her daughter into a light blue dress. "Would you like to join him then?" Isabella gasped. "Really? I'd love too! Can I mother? Can I?" she pleaded looking up at her mother with puppy dog eyes. Elizabeth shook her head, Isabella pouted and sat down on a white wooden chair and let her mother brush her dirty blonde curls. "I guess we could always ask your father when he gets home." Isabella bounced in her seat happily. "Oh I hope he says yes…me and Ian could play pirates and pretend we've been arrested for stealing treasure from the Queens Royal Navy." Elizabeth sighed and finished brushing her daughters hair, suddenly realizing that she should really explain exactly what Jack does for a living.

I know the first chapter was short…hope this one made up for it…hope you guys like it, I'm a newbie so don't stuff me in a garbage can n roll me down a hill…give me chocolate instead …


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No i do not own any POTC characters..thanks for bringing up such a painful reminder...only character that is mine is Sam...sigh**

Eight Years Ago…

A month after sailing with Samantha for the first time, Jack had originally thought it would be more fit for a young lady such as herself to live with more proper people…aka Drop her off to live with the Turners so he could roam freely once again. But the fact that she was his blood changed that thought gradually. He saw so much of him in her, even though this was the first time Samantha had ever laid eyes on Jack. He knew this was his child, his blood, he never had someone to call his own before, and he wasn't going to let this chance go. He desperately wanted to teach her all he knew and more, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin her life by sealing her fate with piracy. Not saying that a being a pirate isn't one of the most marvelous things to be, but he liked to risk his own life, not others. But there was one problem with that, Samantha _wanted_ to know everything there was to know about being a pirate so Jack had no choice but to raise her as one. Two years of sailing Jack wanted a home on land for Samantha so if destiny was kind she could live a normal life in a proper house. He sought a home on Port Royal and found one close to the Turners home, just in case he wanted to give Sam a more appropriate education by letting the Turners home school her. He wanted the best for her, and he hated to admit that Piracy was that thing. Jack never thought being a pirate was a shameful or bad thing but it unsettled him to think of his only daughter becoming one. So once every three months they would come to Port Royal, she'd visit the Turners, learn what she could from them, and two weeks later she would be off to sea again with her father.

Present…

Gibbs whispered something rather important in Sparrows ear, which widened his painted eyes. "OY! DROP ANCHOR! NOW! STOP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" he screamed, waving his arms wildly. Sam shot him a confused look. "Now? Why?" "You question your Captain?" "No, I question my father." she snapped back. He ignored her comment and growled low in his throat. "Why are we still moving? I said drop the bloody anchor! Now that's an order!" Sam sighed heavily but quickly obeyed and the massive ship halted to a sharp and sudden stop, flinging everyone at least a foot forward. Jack peeked from behind the railing in front of the wheel, with his usual wide eyed facial expression. Sam frowned and marched up to him. "What the bloody hell is wrong? We're over 900 ft away from the docks!" she yelled pointing in the direction of the familiar docks that laid around the corner of the Cliffside they hid behind. She suddenly noticed Jack was acting stranger than usual, and suspected it was because of the treasure, because he jumped at the sound of her screaming.

He cleared his throat and stood. "Well, dearie, I may have forgotten to mention the price for my head if I ever stepped foot on Port Royal soil again." he paused for affect. "Ever." he finished with his charming Jack smile, which Sam was completely immune to after ten years of looking at it. She remained frowning. "Who set that up? And when was this bounty made? We've only been gone for two weeks! What could you have possibly done in a two weeks to set them off?" His smile faded to an awkward grimace as he thought up a lie. "By our loving Commodore Norrington, and a previous encounter not too long ago, I may have gotten on his uh, bad side. And he really hasn't let it go." She raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me James has been keeping a grudge for 18 years and is now acting upon it?" Forgetting she and Norrington were surprisingly good friends he sighed heavily. The third time Jack brought Sam to Port Royal she stayed over night with the Turners. The next morning the Commodore visited and met Samantha, not realizing she was a pirate he quickly became fond of her, and even after learning she was Jack Sparrows daughter they became close friends. Over the years of Sam visiting Port Royal their friendship grew until the Commodore became like a third father to her, William Turner being the second. But Norrington, being a respectable man of the Queens Royal Navy, kept their friendship a secret to the rest of his co-workers because if they found out, both Sam and Jack would be hung and James would be back on the streets. "Right. Ok so it wasn't exactly Norrington…and it also may have absolutely nothing to do with the whole Davy Jones thingy." she huffed. "Then what?" Seeing he wasn't going to get away with a lie, and since he usual never kept secrets from Sam he told her the truth, well part of it. "Well you know very well that there is a new Governor, since Mr. Swann has retired." "Aye." "I may have recently, and of course unintentionally, might have…" he took in a deep breath and quickly said "SunkenThreeOfHisMajorTradingShipsFullOfNothingAndCoincidentlyOfRumAndFood." He added another golden tooth smile.

The one, and only, flaw Sam saw in her father was the lengths he would go to for a drop of rum. Don't get me wrong she loved the stuff, but she couldn't stand how many times he has risked his life all for a bottle. She took a deep breath and let it out through her nose. "Rum?" He paused to think over his answer. "Aye, rum. Oh and food. It didn't sit too well with the new guy. I'm sure this'll all blow over in a month… or two." he finished with a wave of his hand as if shooing a fly. "YOU GOT US BANNED FROM PORT BLOODY ROYAL FOR RUM?" she screamed, fists clenched tightly, he raised his eyebrows. "Correction, _I'm_ banned from Port…bloody Royal. Savvy?" She growled. "Fine! I don't ruddy care! Just stay here on your stupid ship and drink yourself to death from bloody freaking rum!" Sam stormed off to the row boat and forced Gibbs to help her in the water. Jack frowned and ran to the railing to see Sam rowing away. "OY! SAM!" She stopped and glared up at him. "We need some rope, more paper, two more maps, oh and William has a package for me!" He smiled his smile. "Savvy?" She yelled inaudible curses at him and started to row again. Jack smiled and leaned his back on the railing. Gibbs looked at Jack. "Package from Will?" Norrington may not have held a grudge but Will certainly has from a certain kiss 18 years ago. Jack had left the Turners for ten years after being rescued by them and came back with Sam whom they've grown very close to over the last 8 years. But Will never looked at Jack the same way. "Aye, Will." "But Captain. Don't yer need Will, along with the package?" Jack frowned and groaned. "Bugger."

On Land…

The rain came pouring down on a tired William Turner, clutching a bumpy cloth package under his arm in attempt to keep it out of the rain. _Out of all the people to send it too why the hell did that bastard send it to me? _Will thought to himself as he trudged down the empty street. Jack had wrote him some weeks ago that a package would come for him but under Williams name, Will tore up the letter and cursed Jack for even thinking he would do a favor for him. But another letter followed, and this from Samantha pleading Will to accept the package for her, and I quote, "Drunken Ass of a father". And so here he was, walking home, late, with this stupid package, doing it only because Sam had asked. Even though she was Jacks daughter, and a pirate, he and the rest of the Turners loved her very much and he looked at her as if she were his own child. He finally made his way up the marble steps of his home, looking up he found Will leaning against the front door grinning from ear to ear. The older Will frowned and walked up to his sandy haired son. "What is that look for?" Ice blue eyes looked up at him. "You're in trouble." he sang gleefully.

William sighed heavily and walked inside and found it quiet and empty. He looked around, waiting for someone to pop out and scream at him, but no one did. The young Will passed his father and went up to his room snickering. "Elizabeth?" the remaining Will called, strolling up to the bottom of the staircase leading to their room. She walked out, book in hand. "Glad you can join us Mr. Turner. It is six o'clock, you're an hour late! I had to ask your father to pick up Ian." she frowned down at him. He smiled weakly "It's good to see you too darling. If you let me explain.." "I don't care why you are late! Don't even bother me with excuses, we've been planning this dinner for weeks and you didn't show up! That's that!" He sighed. "Rough day?" She growled. "No, besides Ian getting arrested, your father telling our daughter stories about pirates, her now wanting to be a pirate, and you showing up late…again, my day was just splendid! And now you can go eat dinner with your son, alone!" She turned to go back into the room.

"Wait!" he frowned, that was indeed a mouthful and he didn't know which detail to ask about. She stopped and turned back to face him. He tried to think faster and ended up with this. "Ian got arrested? What did he do this time? He's never been arrested before." "All those other times I persuaded the Commodore to let Ian go. But this time her crosses the line. You can ask him yourself when he gets home." He opened his mouth to argue but the look on her face stopped him. "Well, I guess I will see you later. I'm late for dinner." He walked away from the steps and back to the door. He peeled off his wet coat and hung it on the wooden coat rack, took off his boots, and placed the package on the wooden love seat that sat under the coat rack. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stormed back into her room.

A loud banging on the door stopped Will from going into the dinning room. He waited to see if anyone else was going to answer, but no one came as another loud bang was made. He shook his head and opened the door to see an equally wet Sam, coils of rope, packages of parchment, and rolled up maps occupied one arm as the other was raised from knocking on the door. She smiled and lowered her arm "Hello Mr. Turner." "Hello Samantha. And for the last time it's Will. Come in." He stepped aside and opened the door more. "Thank you…Will." She smiled again and walked in, placing her items next to the bumpy package on the chair, and then stepping further in towards the staircase. William shut the door and walked up to her. "How long are you staying this time?" "A week, but not on land." He frowned, "Why is that?" "Lets just say my father can not stand one day out o' trouble." she sighed. "I actually only came to pick up some stuff, the package you have for my father, and to check up on our house. Then its back to the Bitter End." She loved the name of their ship, especially when using it in a sentence like the one she used.

Will nodded and pointed to the package on the chair. "There it is." She went over to it and eyed it suspiciously. "What's in it?" "I have no idea, I didn't bother opening it." she shrugged. "Well I best be off then." "Won't you stay for dinner? I got myself in trouble with 'Liz and am now forced to eat alone with Ian. I can use some intelligent conversation." she laughed. "I'd be happy to. Why you forced to eat with Ian? He get in trouble and this is his punishment?" He smiled. "Not exactly, he got arrested today and should be home shortly." She shook her head, that's the Ian she knew. Always in trouble, and most of the time forced to eat alone with Will because he'd be home late all the time. "What did he do this time?" She distinctly remembered the time Ian poured glue on the Commodores wig and it stuck for at least two weeks. She remembered because she helped him do it. "Liz won't tell me. I guess we'll both find out when he arrives." She smiled then sighed. "You wouldn't mind if I stopped at home first, I need to make sure things are at order there." He nodded. "Go right ahead, do you need a horse? Would be a lot faster than walking." "I would love one." "Wait by the front and I'll come around back with him." She nodded and followed his orders, he shortly came around with a beautiful brown horse. She smiled and hopped on. "I should be back soon." And with that she was off.

**I hope you liked this…I know I haven't updated in a long while, only cause not to many people reviewed, but I thought what the heck…it couldn't hurt. So here it is**


End file.
